Villains
by KBJones
Summary: What if Everything in the movie happened up until Titan's defeat, but after that everything went wrong? An evil Roxanne fic.
1. Visitation

**This just popped into my head. A niggling little what-if. I don't know if I'll even continue it. But I had to write it. I hope you like it. There is one more chapter for sure, beyond that, no promises. :)**

Roxanne walks calmly down the prison corridor toward the special supervillain cell that had been Megamind's since a few years after his first adult conviction. Her heels tap along the grey floor, her spine straight. She stoically ignores the cat-calls of the other inmates as she passes them. The prison won't remove Megamind from his special cell even for visitors, so she has become used to this routine. The guards have already searched her thoroughly and cleared her reluctantly. They resent her visits, knowing, but unable to prove, that she uses them to pass him what he needs to escape. The law will not allow even a supervillain to be denied visitation indefinitely, and they've never been able to prove conclusively that she is the source of the technically advanced contraband that always seems to find its way into his hands and circumvent the increasingly advanced countermeasures they've been forced to add to his cell. They'd delayed her request for a week this time, but had finally been forced to allow her in. She has half an hour.

The warden falls into step beside her, "Good afternoon, Ma'am."

"Hello James," she answers, deliberately using his first name, even though he's told her many times that he prefers her to address him formally ever since she'd become involved with _him_. "How is he today?"

"Smug," he answers. "He knows you're coming."

She smiles.

"Don't try anything. We'll be monitoring you constantly," he warns her, knowing that it wouldn't make any difference.

"You always do," she answers.

"We'll catch you one of these times," he tells her. "Don't think we don't know what you're doing. You're both villains. One of these days the charges will stick and you'll get your very own cell just like his."

"Why, James, I don't know what you mean. You know I've never been convicted of anything more serious than a traffic violation in my life."

"Yet."

She smiles pleasantly, but doesn't answer. They've come to the door of Megamind's cell. The warden nods to the guard at the adjacent station who stands and draws his taser. So does the guard that had accompanied them through the corridor.

The warden toggles a switch on the control console which causes the iris on the round window to the cell door to open. Then he pushes a button for the intercom. "Megamind," he barks, "She's here. Stand by the far wall so I can send her in."

"About time," the blue man mutters as he swaggers across the short space to the indicated position. He spreads his arms and places his hands against the concave surface of the wall without being told. He knows the routine.

Seeing the alien cooperate, the warden types a code into the keypad beside the door and swipes a keycard. He leans in towards an optical scanner, which verifies his identity by the unique pattern of his iris. Then he says, "James Marshall." The security device beeps in acknowledgement of his authorization. A hiss, a clunk, and several mechanical clicks are heard before the cell door unseals. Roxanne pulls it open herself and steps inside. It clanks closed and reseals behind her almost immediately.

James Warden watches as the two embrace, beaming at each other despite being locked together in a maximum security cell. The only time the villain smiles like that is when he's with her. He suspects she's the only thing on this planet that makes him truly happy. James remembers when the two had first started dating. It had shocked the city that she would become involved with her late boyfriend's murderer. She'd faced such hatred from the citizens that it was a wonder she hadn't fled the city. Instead she'd stood right by him, trying her damndest to convince people that he was a good man underneath.

But it didn't work. His heroics were seen as nothing but him looking after his own self-interest. He'd merely defeated a rival villain for control of his city, something any competent Evil Overlord would do. He did rescue Roxanne, but even villains were known to go out of their way to protect their girlfriends and families, so there was little to redeem him in that. He got the city cleaned up and running smoothly again remarkably fast, but what Overlord wouldn't do the same thing? A healthy city is more valuable than a wrecked one.

The most damning problem of all was the murder of Metro Man. When Wayne Scott rejoined the land of the living a few weeks after Titan's defeat, James had thought the worst of Megamind's troubles were behind him. But Mr. Scott didn't become Metro Man again. He moved back into his Mansion but only picked up half of his old life. The half of him that was the hero stayed dead. He did his best to become just another random citizen under the rule of his Overlord. He wouldn't lift a superpowered finger to depose his former rival and was even spotted occasionally chatting with the blue man as if they were old chums.

That outraged the public. They'd been tricked and abused, and someone had to pay for that. The clear choices were Wayne Scott or Megamind. Or both. That's when the former hero finally threw Megamind under the proverbial bus. Under pressure to return to protection work or risk legal action, he took up the cape again and his first assignment was to overthrow the Overlord and return him to prison where he belonged. The city leaders demanded he do it immediately, without delay, and wouldn't accept anything less than instant compliance. They were too afraid that Megamind would evade capture if he caught wind of Metro Man's resurrection. So, that's just what Metro Man did. He tore Megamind right from Roxanne's bed not two minutes after he was given his orders and flew him to the prison gate bare-assed and livid. James had never seen his charge so furious.

Fifteen minutes later, Roxanne marched into his office, demanding Megamind's release. She'd obviously thrown her clothes on as quickly as possible and headed straight to the prison right after Wayne left. Her hair was wild and she was wearing house slippers instead of shoes. Despite her disheveled appearance, she was one scary lady.

The newly reinstated Metro Man was still in James' office signing some paperwork when she'd arrived. She actually tried to slap the hero in the face when she saw him, a move he'd dodged easily. Then she'd lit into him like James had never seen anyone do before or since. She'd actually made the invulnerable man retreat from the intensity of her verbal onslaught. Wayne Scott stubbornly insisted that Megamind belonged in prison. He had 87 life sentences and was too dangerous to go free. When it became obvious that the hero would not submit to her demands, she swore vehemently that "If you ever lay so much as a finger on Megamind again, Wayne Scott, I will personally see you dead. Do you understand me? I will go back to the evil lair and _I swear to God_ I won't rest until I've found some way to kill you." Despite the impossibility of the task, James believed her in a way he'd never believed Megamind when he'd made the exact same claim. After she'd left, he'd asked Metro Man if he wanted to press charges against her. She had made a credible threat to his life. Metro Man had refused, saying, "Naw, Roxie's just upset. She'll cool down later."

As usual, Megamind soon escaped, only to be hauled back in again by Metro Man a few days later. He hadn't even been causing trouble at the time. That second arrest ended Megamind's flirtation with being a good guy and marked Roxanne's descent into villainy. But they had been smarter about it than Megamind had ever been alone. Roxanne always keeps to the shadows in a support role, while Megamind and Minion do the showy, face-to-face part of their villainy. Megamind is arrested regularly and just as regularly escapes, sometimes with help and sometimes without. Minion usually isn't arrested at all because the police know that he'll just be out in 24-hours. Legally, Minion is an animal and cannot be charged with a crime. His _owner_ is responsible for any crimes he might commit. As long as he escapes being labeled a vicious animal, he can do whatever he wants to and the law can't touch him. Roxanne has no such protection, but does have the most expensive lawyer in the state on retainer to make certain that nothing ever sticks. She _has_ spent time behind bars, but only while awaiting trial. The only thing they've ever managed to convict her of were several counts of driving an invisible car, which is only illegal because both the plates and safety lights can't be seen by other motorists.

Despite her lack of convictions, there isn't really any doubt that she's on Megamind's team now. Together the two have become a much sharper thorn in the hero's side than Megamind had ever been alone. Megamind's almost-wins are far more frequent and successful than they'd ever been before. Now citizens run from Megamind's attacks when they used to simply move back and boo.

If only Wayne Scott hadn't chosen to return. Or if they'd all decided to just move away. All of them are too stubborn for their own good and the city is paying the price for their pride.

Inside the cell, the couple stands together for a long moment just holding each other, their eyes closed and their faces turned into the crook of the other's neck. They pull back a bit, looking into each other's eyes with idiotic grins on their faces. Megamind crushes her lips to his enthusiastically, before grabbing her around the waist and spinning her in a circle. "They finally let you in!" he laughs.

His excitement is infectious and she laughs right along with him. "Of course they did. They can't keep me away from you forever." She kisses him back and the two walk arm in arm over to his chair. He sits first and she settles into his lap. She removes her pumps, surreptitiously sliding a finger beneath the lining of the heel to remove a glowing blue object the size and shape of a sugar cube and skillfully palms it. She tosses the shoes carelessly to the floor and curls her legs up into the chair. They spend a few minutes kissing and cuddling, which covers her as she passes the dehydrated item into his hand. He makes it vanish as soon as she passes it to him.

"So, are they taking good care of my incredibly handsome husband? How are you doing?"

"Wonderfully, my dear. You know, I think incarceration has been good for me. I'm a changed man. I'm ready to re-enter society as a solid citizen." He raises his voice slightly, "Isn't that right Warden?"

"Can it, Megamind," a slightly tinny voice comes in over the intercom system, "You're a villain and you'll always be a villain. You'll never change. And you'll never leave."

"Oh, how do you even say that with a straight face?" he asks, laughing. "I'll leave whenever I want to." Then he lowers his voice again. "How's Minion?"

"He's fine. Worried about you. But what else is new? Oh! My sister called me last week."

"And what did she want? Still hoping you'll break my evil mind control and rejoin honest society?"

"Not everything we talk about has to do with you, Mr. Super-Ego. She just wanted to tell me that she made an offer on that house on 17th Street she was looking at. It has 4 bedrooms and they were only asking 62K for it because it's a foreclosure. She offered 56. Or was it 58? I don't remember. Anyway, you should see it. I don't know why she needs something that big when she only has one kid. I think she could get away with something half that size, but it is nice. It's about 30 years old and in great shape. New roof, siding. They'd replaced eight of the windows and both garage doors."

He nods almost imperceptibly, memorizing the numbers she'd given him and applying the appropriate pre-arranged decryption code to them. "It sounds like she caught quite a _break_," he answers.

"It sure seems like it. I hope nothing goes wrong."

"What could go wrong? Buying a house is so very _routine_. Don't worry, it'll work out fine."

She sighs and sinks into his chest, "I hope you're right." She lowers her voice and whispers, "I miss you."

He kisses her on top of the head and whispers, "I miss you too."

Outside, the warden speaks to the guard, "There's no way they're talking about her sister's house-hunting. That has to be a code, but damned if I know what those numbers mean."

"Should we pull her out of there?"

"No. There's nothing definitive. Maybe they'll give themselves away if we keep watching."

Inside, Roxanne is telling Megamind about what's been going on at home during his absence. "The spiderbot got out again last night," she tells him, "It took us three hours to track him down. In the end we found him hanging back in the rafters pretending he'd never left. He even changed his log records to hide his little adventure."

"But that didn't fool you?" he smirks.

"You know he's a bad liar. And he didn't get the brainbots to cover for him this time," she explains. She knows his creatures' little tricks at least as well as he does.

"He wasn't spotted was he?"

"Not so far as I can tell. He knows how to stay hidden. I'm not sure what he does when he gets out."

Megamind smiles and shakes his head. "I think he just gets lonely," he offers. "The brainbots all have each other to play with, but the spe-ider bot's not a brainbot. He doesn't really fit in with them. Maybe I should rebuild one of the older robots to give him some company. Perhaps the scorpion bot?"

"I liked that one. It was kind of pretty. Oh, I probably didn't tell you. 498 went berserk again last week. We decided to break down and replace his entire cortex. The way he was, he was liable to hurt someone and the patches just weren't solving the problem."

"That's always a big job. Did Minion have any trouble?"

"Nope," she smiles smugly, "Because he didn't do it. I did."

"By yourself?"

"Well, he supervised. But, basically. I also gave him a couple new data ports and increased his memory while I was in there. He'll be like a brand-new bot once the um..." she pauses, aware that the walls have ears. So far she's only been relaying normal domestic activities for their strange little family. The equivalent of sharing what the kids have been up to while Daddy was away. She hadn't said anything that would give away any secrets. However, she had been about to talk about the tissue grafts used in the bot's bio circuitry, something that would rather obviously point to the brainbot's being cybernetic rather than, as is generally assumed, merely sophisticated AIs. Instead, she just says, "Well, you know…"

He nods, "I'm sure he'll like that. You're becoming quite the brainbot technician. You might be getting better at it than Minion."

"That's what he told me."

"I came up with a new evil plan last night."

Her eyes widen, and she looked pointedly toward the door.

"Oh, don't worry, it is entirely legal and has nothing to do with killing pesky superheroes. It involves you, me, and mmmff—"

She silenced him with a long, slow kiss.

"Don't you what to know what diabolical evil is in store for you next time I get out of here?" he asks once she lets him get his breath back.

"Surprise me," she whispers before joining their lips once more.

Outside the warden and the guard assigned to the monitoring station note a difference in the prisoner's brain activity as well as an increased heart rate and a specific change to his blood flow. The warden scowls and pressed the button on the intercom, "Enough of that, you two. This isn't supposed to be a conjugal visit."

"Oh, you're no fun at all, Warden," Megamind grouses.

"If you don't knock it off, I'm cutting your visit short," the warden threatens.

"Fine, fine," Megamind grumbles. He takes a few deep breaths and attempts to clear his mind of carnal thoughts. Instead he concentrates on some calculations that will be necessary to properly calibrate the plasma cannon he's planning to unleash upon Metro Man soon. Apparently, thoughts relating to illegal weapons development are more acceptable than thoughts about completely lawful marital relations.

"Thank you," the warden replies as the man's physical reactions to Roxanne's proximity fade.

The couple ignores him and discusses more boring minutia of their daily life. Although their daily life involves brainbots, a sentient fish, and extremely vague references to technology the warden and his staff don't understand, they say nothing incriminating or even particularly informative. They deliberately throw in several suspiciously-worded stories to throw off their audience as to which coded message, if any, is actually real.

Eventually, their time runs out and the Warden's voice comes in over the speaker again. "Okay, lovebirds. Time's up. Megamind, stand on the far side of the room with your hands on the wall. Ma'am, please stand in front of the door." Once the prisoner and his wife comply, the door is opened and Roxanne steps out, leaving Megamind alone in his cell. This is the worst part of visiting him here. Having to leave him behind the door at the end of their time. But at least now he has the means to escape. All she has to do is wait.

**What do you think? Interesting? Not? Please review. **


	2. Escape

**Short. Sorry.**

* * *

><p>There is a magic size for the cubes of compressed matter produced by the de-hydrate setting on Megamind's weapons. Two and seven eighths inches by two. Which, of course, doesn't technically meet the definition of a cube. But when he accurately describes the objects as rectangular prisms, people tend to stare at him blankly. So, he calls them cubes. Close enough. The shape isn't actually important. The size is. Smaller than that and there are serious limits to the size and composition of the objects that can be compressed. Odd side effects tend to occur, including the unintended transmutation of some elements, especially unstable isotopes. They'd found, through unfortunate trial and error, that living organisms cannot survive compression into cubes smaller than one inch by one and a half, and AIs tend to develop serious malfunctions at approximately that same size threshold. Some objects have a tendency to spontaneous decompress at inconvenient times when the cube is too small. The standard size is large enough to be safe and reliable for virtually all objects, both animate and inanimate, with a comfortable margin of safety.<p>

Anything _larger_ than the standard size and the cubes don't come out the right color.

Unfortunately, the standard-sized cube is a little too large to be easily palmed and smuggled into a prison on the lookout for just such objects. In order to reduce something to the size of a slightly elongated sugar cube, the object to be compressed must be chosen very carefully. They'd tested many weapons, robots, and chemical compounds to come up with a reliable stockpile of ultra-small cubes containing items useful for a prison break. Right now he holds one of these objects in his hand. According to the code number printed on the tiny rectangular prism, he will shortly be implementing prison escape plan 1,639-B, which is simple, quick, and effective. The need for simplicity and speed grates at his dramatic sensibilities, but has become necessary since the game has changed.

As Megamind waits for the appointed time, he flips through the channels on the television in his cell. He still has a particular soft spot for channel 8, even thought his wife's career as a reporter there didn't survive her conversion to the dark side. She'd remained on staff for months while spending all her spare time helping Megamind with his evil. The station had stuck by her through her first trial for attempted murder (which ended in her acquittal) partially because they were contractually obligated to and partially because the scandal was ratings gold. But when Roxanne and Megamind had actually gotten married (a ceremony held at the prison and officiated by the prison chaplain) the station couldn't look the other way anymore. They just couldn't put Mrs. Roxanne _Megamind_ on air and claim she was an unbiased reporter. Not in Metro City. Since her contract was up two months after the wedding, the station informed her that it would not be renewed. They graciously paid her up until the end of her contract, but asked her not to return to the station again. Roxanne wasn't too disappointed at this turn of events both because it was what she'd expected and because her duties in support of Megamind's villainy were taking up more and more of her time. It was becoming difficult to hold down both jobs.

Unfortunately for Megamind today, channel 8 is currently airing an hour block of court TV shows. Megamind rarely even appears in court for his _own_ trials. He certainly has no patience watching ignorant, small-time crooks being judged by celebrity magistrates in Hollywood courtrooms. After circling the dial twice, he finds nothing more interesting than a re-run game show and an educational film about the domestication of sheep. He watches the program on sheep for awhile, considering improvements he might make to his robo sheep in order to make them better mimic authentic ovine behavior. On the other hand, real sheep do not have built-in rocket launchers, an undeniable improvement over nature by his estimation. Perhaps he'd just leave them as they are.

He clicks the television off in frustration, stands, and tosses the remote into his chair. He crosses to the pull-out wall panel that conceals the cell's toilet and makes use of it, washing his hands afterwards in the attached sink. Once finished, he closes the cabinet and listens as his wastes are scanned and checked for unexpected compounds or objects. He's blown up his cell many times with items he'd carried into the prison hidden within his digestive tract, many of them invisible to x-ray. The prison had learned from experience to always examine anything leaving his cell, even his wastes. Disgusting as that particular smuggling method is, it has proved remarkably effective in the past. To counter that tactic, the prison had recently installed several small cameras to capture video of him from intimate angles as he used the toilet and sink. This gives the guards a chance to catch the slight-of-hand expert retrieving contraband from his wastes, hopefully before he has a chance to use it. Watching that video, once live and once in a slow motion replay, will occupy the guard's attention for approximately three minutes. Megamind has to act quickly to take advantage of the guard's distraction.

He begins speed-walking laps around the cell as he often does to warm up before working out. Just like the human inmates held in the prison, he finds it difficult to remain in shape while incarcerated, and so follows a strict exercise routine of his own design while in custody. The guard is used to the alien's habits and sees nothing suspicious in his activity. Megamind is glad that the window iris had been left open after Roxanne's visit. It gives him a useful view. As Megamind passes the door, he spots the guard outside frowning at his video screens, watching the images before him very closely. Megamind takes some perverse satisfaction from the knowledge that the man is watching him shit in slow motion. Being a good guy has its disadvantages. He also notes the presence of just one additional guard located three cells down the corridor from his door. Usually two are assigned to that cellblock this time of day, in addition to the one assigned exclusively to him. He smiles. Hell of a time for guard number two to take a bathroom break. Not that it would matter, since he isn't leaving via the hallway.

He turns away from his cell door toward his chair and leans into it, appearing to position himself for one of his routine stretching exercises. Partially concealed by the chair, he brings his hand to his mouth as if to scratch absently at his nose. Instead he spits into his palm and expertly catches the tiny gun that decompresses in response to the water in his saliva. Because of the limitations imposed by compression into an ultra-small cube the power supply is inadequate, the range limited, and it only has four shots. If he's careful, it should be enough. He immediately leaps onto his chairback and fires point-blank at the ceiling directly overhead. The short distance maximizes the power of the shot and the tiny weapon manages to dehydrate the ceiling, substructure, and a ragged two-foot hole in the floor of the cellblock overhead. He wastes no time leaping upwards and is out of his cell before the dehydrated rubble bounces to the ground.

Outside, the guard gratefully stops the automatic replay, assured that Megamind hadn't done anything suspicious while using the toilet. He leans back, rubbing his eyes to try and erase the memory of watching that particular bodily function. He reaches out and snags his styrofoam coffee cup filled with lukewarm coffee from the prison's breakroom. He spills it when the inmate proximity alarm goes off, indicating that Megamind is no longer occupying his cell. He barely had time to sit up when the lights go out and he hears all the doors slam shut in immediate lock-down. "Shit," he growls, knowing that's not standard Megamind-escape procedure. Obviously, the blue alien _did_ something.

The next floor up is illuminated by red security lights as Megamind turns away from the main control panel for this floor. He turns and runs flat-out for the far end of the row, prisoners cheering and offering encouragement to him as he passes. Behind him, two gently steaming cubes glow faintly on the floor where the two guards for that cellblock had stood just a moment before.

Speed is of the essence now. Although lockdown will insure no additional guards will be joining this party, small things like iron bars won't stop Metro Man. Fortunately, the hero should be busy on the far side of the city responding to an arson fire courtesy of a local supervillainess named Hot Flash. Usually Megamind would use his own resources to provide the diversion necessary for his jailbreak, but Roxanne and the older villainess had become friends recently, bonding in a holding cell a few months back. Hot Flash was eager to do Roxanne a favor after a recent girl's night out, though Megamind still doesn't know what exactly had transpired to put the pyromaniac in his wife's debt. When asked about it, both women merely collapse into a fit of giggles and say nothing useful, though they sometimes shriek phrases like, "And his face when you... Oh, I can't believe you did that!" Megamind had eventually concluded that he didn't want to know that badly. Regardless, the fire that should be raging by now won't have any of the hallmarks of a Megamind-created diversion and so will appear to be a random coincidence of convenient timing. The hero won't dare leave the scene until all the helpless citizens have been safely rescued. Megamind experiences a twinge of guilt thinking about the very real danger that the residents of the high rise apartment building face, but shakes it off. He has faith in the ability of the hero to accomplish the rescue without anything more than the occasional minor injury to the residents. More importantly, the diversion has a 96.3% liklihood of keeping Metro Man too busy to deal with the prison-break for at least another twelve and a half minutes.

Magamind reaches the end of the hall where the steel-barred door is sealed tight. Instead of tackling that barrier, he slides a set of lockpicks out of the handle of the small de-gun and swiftly unlocks the door adjacent to the barred entryway. Opening the door reveals a large storage room whose back wall is all that stands in the way of him and freedom. He uses his last shot to on the wall, opening a hole in the masonry just large enough to fit his oversized head through. He doesn't do so immediately, however. Instead he waits, but not for long.

High above the prison, too high to be spotted by the casual observer, a small group of brainbots float, watching the prison tower with their glowing red eyes. When a hole appears in one wall halfway up, they recognize it as their cue and begin their descent. On the way, bot A-562 opens the special black umbrella Mommy had entrusted to it.

Gunshots plink against the wall from the guard tower, breaking chips from the brickwork, but not penetrating. "Any time now," Megamind mutters, very aware of the rapidly diminishing window of opportunity to accomplish his escape. Seven minutes now. Six and thirty seconds. Just before the six-minute mark, the comforting bowg-bowg of his cyborg pets fill the air. He laughs and squeezes out the hole he'd created and into their waiting talons. Three brainbots grip him, one on each arm and one by the seat of his pants. A fourth holds a large bullet-proof umbrella over the group as they fly at top-speed away from the prison.

They dip low to the ground once out of gunshot range and disappear behind a row of trees. They continue on for half a mile before opening a half-concealed manhole cover and slipping inside the Metro City Storm Sewer System. From here, Megamind can travel just about anywhere on this quarter of the city and do it while concealed from the pesky X-ray vision of Mr-Goody-Two-Shoes. For, although the superhero can see through a one-inch plate of lead, 8 feet of dense clay will usually defeat the glaupunk's super sense of sight.

Megamind slogs upstream through a two-inch stream of water, taking a left here, a right there. Two dozen turns later, he snaps his blue fingers and an obedient bot lifts a manhole cover a bare inch and surveys the scene above. No sign of anyone around. He bowgs the all clear and everyone piles out.

As soon as Megamind's out, a car door opens in mid-air, revealing the smiling face of his lovely wife.

"Great timing, as usual," he tells her as he climbs inside, followed by his bots. They're moving before he closes the door. He plants a kiss on her cheek, then begins to strip off his wet shoes and prison-issue clothes. She glances at him appreciatively from the corner of her eye, but otherwise keeps her attention on the road. Driving an invisible car in traffic takes concentration and she'd rather not get into a wreck because she was ogling her husband. Ogle later, she advises herself, gripping the steering wheel tightly, drive now. She can't keep the knowing grin off her face, though. It has been a week since she'd seen him outside of the prison. She's looking forward to later.

Once completely bare, Megamind hands off his prison garb to the nearest brainbot, who opens a window and flies away with its three brothers to dispose of it. It wouldn't be the first time a tracking device found its way into his clothing, and he isn't taking any chances. The brainbots will insure that the clothing found its way somewhere far from his actual location. Probably miles offshore in Lake Michigan. Window closed again, they drive a circuitous route around the city, eventually stopping at a random empty parking lot, where Roxanne conducts an incredibly thorough and sensual search for bugs planted on his his body. It's almost an hour later before they resume driving and find their way home to their Evil Lair.

* * *

><p>"I want to know how he got that gun in the first place!" the warden yells, "She had to have snuck it in. I want to see the footage of her last visit again. We have to have missed something." His staff scrambles around to start playback of all the cameras from the day's visit. They all watch every tape a dozen times through in slow motion before they find it, "Right there," James said, "In her palm right there. She got it from her shoe and it's right there in her hand. Step it forward… Stop. There. That's where she passes it." He grins. "Gotcha, Mrs. Megamind."<p> 


End file.
